villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vickie Guerrero
Vickie Guerrero is a professional wrestling personality who has been in WWE on and off since 2005. In the years she's been in WWE, Vickie has transformed from Eddie Guerrero's innocent wife to one of the most wicked and devious female villains in WWE history. A year after her first appearance as a peacemaker in her husband's rivalry with Rey Mysterio, Vickie resurfaced in 2006 and tried to calm things between Mysterio and her nephew, Chavo Guerrero. It was after SummerSlam that Vickie turned into a villainess and leveled Mysterio with a steel chair and allowed Chavo to attack him. At that point, Vickie became Chavo's business manager and the two of them tormented Mysterio as well as Chris Benoit. Vickie's first heel role ended in 2007 when she became the Assistant General Manager of SmackDown, and later the permanent General Manager replacing Theodore Long. After that year's Survivor Series, Vickie's villainous side resurfaced when it was revealed that she was in a romantic relationship with Edge, and she "punished" him for crashing the PPV's main event by making him the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he would win at Armageddon. In her role as the heel General Manager of SmackDown, the evil Vickie made biased matches in Edge's favor and made life miserable for wrestlers such as Rey Mysterio, Batista, and The Undertaker. After Taker won the World Title from Edge with the use of his Hell's Gate submission, Vickie banned the move, deeming it an "illegal chokehold," and stripped him of the title. She played a hand in ending Taker's career at One Night Stand, but after it was revealed that her (Kayfabe) now-husband Edge cheated on Vickie with their wedding planner, Alicia Fox, a vindictive Vickie reinstated Taker and put him in Hell In A Cell against Edge. Vickie enlisted Big Show to take care of Taker in Edge's absence, but Edge would return in late 2008. In early 2009, it was revealed that Vickie was in an adulterous relationship with Show. By that time, Vickie was not only running SmackDown, but Raw as well, but she quit due to the amount of embarrassment she suffered. At that point, Edge divorced her and humiliated her. Vickie resurfaced as the Consultant to SmackDown GM Theodore Long in late 2009, and she wasted no time trying to overstep Long's authority. In her time as Consultant, Vickie hooked up with Eric Escobar and later Dolph Ziggler, and she became interim GM when Long was attacked. Back in power, Vickie made Dolph the top contender to the World Title, which was held by her ex-husband Edge. With revenge on her mind, Vickie banned Edge's spear from his arsenal, and tried to set him up as the one who attacked Long. It would turn out that Dolph was behind the attack and both he and Vickie would be fired by Long from SmackDown. Vickie has since served as a manager for Dolph and Jack Swagger, and has also returned to running Smackdown as well. Vickie's traits to her villainous character include constantly shouting "Excuse Me!" and her loud evil cackle. Her other past alliances include LayCool and she has even tormented Divas, such as Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, and AJ Lee. Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Wrestling Villains